Ginny Weasley and the Last Horcrux
by Josephine Stone
Summary: The light lost the war and everyone is grieving, but Ginny and Luna decide to plan an attack against Voldermort. Maybe the simplest thing is the best way to kill him. Written for the 'I never...' challenge on Sober Universe. AU, Femslash


Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all these characters, places, etc. I only own the plot and I make no money from this.  
Beta: None at this time.  
A/N: This is written in British English. If you are British and notice that I have something that is American in any of my HP universe stories, please let me know. This was written for the "I never ..." challenge on Sober Universe.

So my challenge from Christopher was : Ginny/Luna. Setting: their seventh year. However, the war was lost, and the Golden Trio died. Up to you if it's their first time together or if it continues something they hid for whatever reason.

* * *

In some ways Ginny was relieved. She tried not to be, since everything turned out horribly. Mostly, she was angry. Angry at how quickly the wizarding world gave up and let Voldemort gain control, even before Harry had died. Voldemort was in control of the ministry for a year before the final battle. It was worse then. Her last year at Hogwarts. Since Voldemort no longer had to concentrate on finding and killing Harry Potter, all his efforts went into changing the wizarding world. He slowly prepared a fight against the muggles that would destroy them all.

Muggleborn where no longer allowed in the wizarding world at all and halfbloods where not allowed to be taught magic in the schools as purebloods. During her sixth year she learnt a lot about the muggle world and knew he would lose. He would take the whole world with him though. So far all Voldemort did was kill defenseless muggles, but not all muggles were defenseless. Sooner or later they were going to realised something was going on. A wizard was worthless without his wand. Even more than that, a bullet travels faster then even the simplest of spells.

Fear was the second feeling that overcame her most often. It always came after her anger. Her family, what was left of it anyway, were all in Azkaban. She feared for them and for herself alone with the rest of the world everyday. Although she did not fear him, nor his followers and she would let them know that daily as well. They had no reason to put her in Azkaban yet, but one day they would find one.

Luna shifted beside her and laid her head against her shoulder, which caused Ginny to smile briefly before returning to her thoughts. Grief was common among everyone. She'd even seen it cross the Malfoy's faces from time to time. Not that she had seen them since school had started, but she saw quiet a bit of them the summer prior. They were loyal to Voldemort, but everyone could tell that they no longer believed in him. They were not in his high rankings any longer, but he also chose not to punish them. They were in a strange limbo where everyone hated them.

Luna woke and silently looked up at Ginny's thoughtful face. She knew better than to disturb her when she was thinking. It could be about a great many things and none of them were particularly pleasant. Ginny grieved for the brother's she lost, the friends that went with them and even her family that was still alive. She like everyone grieved for Harry. His death lingered even more than the others and was talked about and made fun of the most. She looked down to see Luna looking up at her with a worried look on her face.

Ginny leant down and kissed her. It was familiar as it should be for a couple that had been together for over a year. She felt relief in moments like that. Only for a second, a very brief second, that she always felt guilty for the moment after. She had not excepted to get into a relationship so quickly after Harry had left her. She was angry and upset, and then Luna was there saying all the right and very random things that she always had.

They were still both naked from their previous activities, as Ginny rolled back on top of Luna. They kissed as Ginny's had glided down her and between Luna's legs. Luna let out a soft moan as she slipped them inside of her. It was the weekend and that was all the ever did on the weekends. Other than study, which Luna insisted upon. Ginny felt it was pointless, until the war was officially over. Which she considered to be whenever their side won or they were all dead including herself. Luna watched her absently lost in her own thought and feelings as well.

It was comforting in a strange way to Ginny. She had no idea what Luna was ever thinking about unless she spoke. Most of the time Luna looked content just as she always did, as if nothing had even changed. It help Ginny believe that nothing had and that they were just waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come back. Sometimes she believed that they would. But then she would remember that they were never coming back, because they were all dead.

'You don't have to feel guilty about being happy with me Luna whispered. 'You know they would want you to be happy.' It seemed out of place to say such a thing while they were in the middle of moaning and rubbing against each other. The dead should have been the last thing on their minds. Ginny kissed her and smiled. The dead where always on their minds.

'I don't feel guilty about being with you.' She started to trail kisses down her body finishing her sentence as she went. 'Or that you make me happy.' She ends her trail by adding her tongue to the activity by licking just above her hand. If only it were that simple. Ever since she and Luna started their relationship she had been dreading Harry's return. For most of the year it was because she would then have to make a decision.

The longer it went on Ginny realised that she no longer wanted to be with Harry. She liked to dominate and to be in control. Luna had no problem letting her get her way and it seemed she enjoyed it herself. Ginny always made the first, and for that matter the second, third, and fourth move. Luna was happy to be lead. She also found that she was much more attracted to Luna than she ever was to Harry. She hoped for and dreaded his return. She wanted to war to end, but she was not looking forward to having the conversation that would have to follow.

The conversation where she told him that she did not want to be with him, and was with someone else. She cared about him and knew it would hurt him and therefore hurt her. Though if they had tried to start over, she knew that he would never have the ability to make her happy. Funny how the thing that she wanted to most for the longest turned out to be the last thing in the world that she would ever need. She also knew that Harry needed her and that Luna would be fine without her. If she was selfless then her plan would have been to be everything Harry needed when he returned. Instead she planned on forcing him to be alone, which was why she was relieved that he never returned.

Luna gridded against Ginny one last time before she started to orgasm. When she had finished Ginny slowly kissed her way back up her body and positioned herself over Luna's face. She smiled before she started to slowly lick around Ginny's privates teasing her with her tongue as always. Ginny had never been one for fingers. There was just something about the nails she did not like. Once Dean got frustrated with her when she complained it hurt. 'If you can't handle my fingers how are you going to handle––' Well, she got the point and they broke up soon after the incident.

With Luna neither of those things were a problem the only thing the went inside her was Luna's tongue and that was how she liked it. That was her favorite position riding Luna's face. It was probably because she had control. Especially since Voldermort was running the Ministry, Ginny really needed to feel in control in any situation that she could. Shortly she was coming holding on to the headboard to keep herself from collapsing. Once the aftershocks wore off and she had control of her limbs again, she got up and laid next to Luna pulling her to her chest.

'I had a thought', Luna said absently as Ginny played with her hair. 'Why don't we kill Voldemort?'

'Remember only Harry had that ability', Ginny said tiredly. 'No one else can kill him.'

'The thing about prophecies are that they often create themselves', Luna mused. 'If we all did not believe it to be true, then it wouldn't be.' She leaned back and starred off at some random spot across the room. 'We could at least try.' Ginny smiled it's what she had been wanting to do for a while. She knew she could never do it alone, and everyone else seemed to not want to hear it.

'We won't we able to do it by ourselves and everyone else it too frighten to even try.' Ginny shook her head in disgust at the thought.

'Not everyone, Neville would join us', She noted then added. 'We should look in places we didn't before. Like the other side.'

'No one on the other side would be willing to help us. They've won.' Ginny shot up and glared at her. 'What could they possibly gain from helping us?'

'No everyone sees it as a win. I'm just saying that we should look, accept help where ever we can get it.' Then she continued, as if Ginny was not fuming in anger about the idea. 'There are a lot of people that are neutral, and many who have been helping the muggleborns hide.'

'Helping them hide is all their willing to do!'

'It doesn't hurt to ask.' Luna shrugged. 'We just have to get to him, killing him is the easy part.'

'No one has ever be able to do it before', Ginny pointed out.

'Not that many have tried', Luna explained. 'They have fought him or defended against him, but how many have used Avada Kedavra on him?' Ginny thought about it and unless Harry had tried then no one.

'Do you really think that is all it would take?' Ginny questioned with her brows furrowed.

'No one can survive that curse, we just have to get to him before he can get to us.' Ginny nodded and her face lit up. She thought about how Harry had survived that curse, but he lost to it in the end.

'How do we get in contact with–– anyone. We're stuck here and all our owls are being watched.'

'We'll wait for Christmas', She replied then pulled Ginny down to lay with her. 'Right now we just need to survive.'

Ginny was impatient for Christmas. Everyday she would think of different ways they might be able to end the horrible situation they were in. How could they get to Voldermort? That was really the key, they had decided that early on. If he died then most of the wizarding world would not be afraid anymore. Yes they feared the Deatheaters as well, but more because of Voldermort's power than their own. His control over all of the laws that then had to follow or would find themselves in Azkaban. Voldermort's death was the key. It always was.

'We have to find out what Harry was doing', Neville started in a hushed voice. They were in the library at his grandmother's house. He did not feel save leaving her alone in such troubling times. 'I've been working on it myself', Luna nodded, as if she had already known he had been working on it.

'What have you found?' Ginny whispered excitedly. He shook his head and his eye were downcast.

'Not much.' He excitement deflated. 'Actually, I had been hoping to ask your help. I think what we need is in Dumbledore's office.'

'Do you know what it is?'

'No, but I'm sure the information we need would be hidden somewhere in there. It's the safest place I could think of.' Neville bit his lip, as if he really did not want to continue with what he was about to say, but he forced himself anyway. 'You had mentioned our only real problem is getting to Voldermort.' He shook his head. 'That is not our biggest problem, in fact I have a solution to that one.'

'You know where he is?' Ginny inquired.

'No, but I know someone who can get to him.' She gave him a confused looked.

'And he is willing to help us?' Luna spoke softly.

'Yes', Neville nodded. 'But you have to be willing to trust him.' He looked at Ginny who still wore the mask of confusion. 'It's Draco.' Not Malfoy, as everyone she had ever considered a friend call him, but Draco. Her confusion turned to anger.

'What?' She started, but Luna laid a gentle hand on her arm.

'It's okay Ginny.' She reassured her. 'We need all the help that is willing. Remember things are not always as they seem.'

'Yes, he seems like he is on our side, but is really against us.' Luna gives her a disappointed look, but just turns to Neville instead of pressing the issue.

'What is it that you think is our biggest problem, if we know a way to get to him?'

'How we kill him. Something keeps him alive. We are missing something.' His hands shook in frustration. 'Draco thinks that Dumbledore and Harry might have been the only ones to knew what it is.' Luna looked contemplative, whilst Ginny growled in frustration.

'You think the answer is hidden in his office', Luna stated then nodded. 'Then we'll get it.' Ginny starred at Luna as if she was crazy.

'We don't even know what we're looking for.'

'Then we'll look at everything.'

'What about Snape?' Ginny asked. 'How do we get him out of his office and how do we get in?'

'Draco can help you there also', Neville smiled. 'If Snape hasn't changed his password, which Draco says he never does. It should be lily.'

'Lily?' Ginny said confused.

'Maybe it's his favorite flower', Luna suggested. 'After all who would guess flower names when trying to sneak into his office? Sounds more like something Umbridge would use. Rather clever actually.'

'How does Draco even know it?'

'He said he was the only one the Snape told it to. He used to be Snape messenger last year remember?' Neville answered.

'He doesn't have one this year', Luna mused. 'It really shouldn't be too difficult to get him out of his office.' Ginny nodded even though the situation had suddenly turn more hopeless. She laughed to her self that she had been waiting impatiently for Christmas, so that they could start their plan. Just to have to wait impatiently for school again, before anything could really happen. Frustrating was what it was. She was tired of waiting. It seemed to be all she did.

'Well, If Draco has it all figured out why did he not do it last year?'

'Thing were different then', Neville explained. 'Besides Harry was alive then.' Ginny huffed at that. They were all supposed to wait for Harry to be the hero and do nothing while he went off and saved the world. They were not worthy to follow him or good enough. Well, look how that turned out, he died and brought Ron and Hermione with him. At least, they got to go together like they always wanted.

A few days later, Ginny saw Neville and Luna talking in the den looking over a letter. She entered and sat next to Luna on the couch across from Neville. They continued to talk and took no notice over except Neville glanced at her as she sit down.

'He wants us to meet him in the room four doors down from the Headmaster's office the Tuesday after we get back', Neville said. Luna nodded and Ginny glared at them both. 'Since we don't know what we are looking for he said the more the better.'

'Will anyone be with him?'

'No', Neville answered.

'He trusts you', Luna said to Neville, which caused him to smile.

'You're not talking about Malfoy are you?'

'Who else?' Luna responded for Neville.

'What if I don't trust him?' Ginny fumed. How could they trust him after everything he had done? He was a Death Eater and wished death on every one of them at one time or another. 'Have you forgotten what he said about your parents Neville?' Neville sighed.

'He apologized to me for that last year, Ginny.' Ginny continued to glare at him. Why had he not told her about that when it happened? 'He had no idea my parents were on that ward at 's he wasn't even trying to insult me.'

'He was insulting Harry though.'

'I can't hold a grudge against every person that done something that I don't approve of to one of my friends. If I did, I couldn't be friends with either of you.' Neville stood nodded to Luna, who was unfazed by the comment, and left. After Harry died Ginny quit hiding her and Luna's relationship from everyone close to them. Ginny suspected that Neville had known about them from the beginning. His statement confirmed that fear. She resented being compared to Malfoy on any level; no matter what mistakes she made when Harry abandoned her.


End file.
